Captain America: The Winter Soldier (MMU film)
Captain America: The Winter Soldier is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. A direct sequel to the fanfilm Captain America, as well as the 10th entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, the film follows Steve Rogers as he attempts to adjust to the ways of the 21st century and blend in. Meanwhile, a mysterious assassin known as the Winter Soldier begins killing several government officials all across the West Coast, with Rogers soon revealing a revelation about the Winter Soldier that could very well shake his confidence forever. Plot One year after the Chitauri invasion of New York, Captain Steve Rogers lives in Los Angeles and works for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury, while adjusting to the modern day society and culture. During a mission to Jamaica to rescue hostages from Hydra, Rogers and fellow operative Natasha Romanova are sent to extract important intel about the current leaders of the organization. However, as the two escape, Rogers catches a brief glimpse of a man with a metal arm who strangely resembles an old war comrade of his; Bucky Barnes. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is attacked by by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier, who turns out to be the man that Rogers saw in Jamaica. Fury seeks refuge at Rogers' apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised. After handing Rogers a disk containing data from the ship, Fury is knocked out and kidnapped by the Winter Soldier. Fury eventually manages to escape and takes refuge in Hong Kong, waiting for help. The next day, S.H.I.E.L.D. liason of security, William Stryker, summons Rogers to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Stryker brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all across the state, Rogers meets with Romanova. Using data in the disk, they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the objective of making humanity willing to surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker, and realize that Stryker is Hydra's leader within S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers and Romanova enlist the help of former USAF para-rescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanova, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell. During the fight, Rogers identifies the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. Hill manages to extract the trio to a safe-house containing top secret information. Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, Fury is extracted from the Eastern Han dynasty tombs and plans to sabotage his already compromised Helicarriers. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Romanova, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Stryker. Fury arrives and forces Stryker to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanova can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public. Following a struggle, Fury knocks out Stryker. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the city, Rogers is thrown out into the Los Angeles River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Romanova appears before a Senate subcommittee in Washington D.C. and Fury, under the guise of being MIA following the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D., retreats back to New York City, where he and a few remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents set up a temporary base in order to gather enough evidence and resources to finally bring down Hydra. In Los Angeles, Rogers and Wilson begin a search for the Winter Soldier. In the film's final shots, the Winter Soldier is seen visiting a Captain America and Bucky memorial at the Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C. In a mid-credits scene, Stryker, having been unaffiliated with Hydra's plan's to dismantle S.H.I.E.L.D., sits in prison, awaiting trial. However, he smiles, satisfied at what he had done, and holds up a hologram showing some information he had received from S.H.I.E.L.D.; a detailed helix code of the mutant gene. In a post credits scene, in New York City, after a small meteor crashes down into Central Park, a black substance emerges from the crater and begins heading into the city. Development Sequels Gallery Category:Movies Category:Earth-3865 Category:Captain America Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Hydra (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanova (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:William Stryker (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:World Security Council (Earth-3865)/Appearances Category:Created by MaxGoji